Once in a Lifetime
by SNolon
Summary: AU. Fifteen years ago Elisabeth Swann, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, lost the love of her life. Now, she has been given a mission by two old friends; Jack Sparrow and Calypso. The mission? Find an Oracle who will be dying soon and convince her to join the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Who is this Oracle and why does the world seem to want the two of them to meet? Is it destiny?


**Chapter 1; An Oracle**

"_What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"_

_"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war._"

* * *

Those were the words that rang clear as bell. Those were the words that were said between Ching and Elizabeth Swan. Those words spoken in an instant, showing clearly what must be done. Unfortunately for one Elizabeth Swann Turner, they were also the words that lead to the death of her husband; who, she had married in an instant in battle.

Unfortunately for William Turner JR. and Elizabeth Swann Turner, their marriage would be short-lived and full of sorrow. During the final battle with Davey Jones, William Turner JR. was killed by Davey Jones. In an attempt to live, he tried to destroy the heart of Jones but failed.

Elizabeth Turner, full of grief and heartache, stabbed Davey Jones's heart herself and, by doing so, became the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

It has been fifteen years since that fateful day, and The Captain and the Flying Dutchman itself have both found peace. The seas have been calm lately; and, as some would say, perhaps too calm.

"Bring us starboard, Mr. Turner," Captain Swann, who had only recently returned to her maiden name, ordered her first mate; William "Bootstrap" Turner SR.

"Aye, Captain," Bootstrap Turner answered.

After lining with the other ship, Captain Swann smiled, "Lower the gangplank," she called out to the crew.

She slowly made her way down to greet the captain of the other ship, "You sea-slug of a pirate, what are you doing out in these waters?" She said to the other Captain.

"The same as you, no doubt," the man answered with a flourish of a bow, "but, if I may do so, might I have a hug from an old friend?"

"Why, Captain Jack Sparrow, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were going soft," Elisabeth said in response.

"Perish the thought, Elisabeth, perish the thought," Jack said but hugged her anyway.

Elisabeth smiled, "So, why did you want to meet anyway?"

Jack, in all his caution, looked around, "I think we should take the discussion into the back, Captain Swann," he said as he began to lead the way.

"Very well," she answered as she, along with her first mate, followed Jack.

* * *

"So," Elisabeth started, "What is of such importance, Jack?"

Jack smirked, "First thing is first, dear Elisabeth, we must have some rum. So, have you have any?"

Elisabeth smirked, "You haven't changed, Jack." She pointed to the cabinet, "Try the liquor cabinet."

Old Bootstrap shook his head, sitting down in a seat.

Jack smirked, "The ladies would hate it if I ever do, Elisabeth dear," he walked on over to the cabinet and pulled out some rum, "Ah, rum!" He called out, uncorking it then taking a couple swigs, "Want any?" He offered after taking a good portion.

Elisabeth shook her head, "No thank you," she said as she sat down behind her desk.

"So," Jack said as he made his way over to her desk, "The reason I came, you asked?" He smirked, sitting on her desk, "Well, there is word that there is a very powerful Oracle, who is close to dying. The thing is that she is the child of two very powerful pirates; in fact one could say the two parents were members of the court."

Bootstrap smirked, "Oh, one could say, hm?"

Jack nodded his head, taking another sip of the rum, "Yes, one could say; indeed."

Elisabeth shook her head, "Well, I take it this Oracle wants to join my crew?"

Jack shook her head, "No, not really; but, should she, upon her passing, then surely that would be a great addition to your crew; would it not?"

Elisabeth smirked, "So, where would I find her?"

Jack shrugged, taking another swig of his rum, "I do believe she is currently in Tortuga, which, as fate would have it, not too far from here. What are the odds?" He smirks, "But, I do believe I need to be returning to my ship. Women to do, places to plunder, all of that; you know?" He smirks, finishing off the rum, "Not to mention, I need to find some more rum. Lovely seeing you, Elisabeth," he smiles setting down the jug, "Until next time."

With that, Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearle, stands and exits the cabin of Captain Elisabeth Swann.

Elisabeth smirks, "Bootstrap," she says to her first mate, "Prepare the crew and set course to Tortuga." He nods, "Aye, Captain," and with that he heads out of the cabin, shutting the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Well," a voice calls from nowhere, "Things are getting interesting, no?"

"Calypso," Elisabeth smiles, recognizing the voice, "How are you?"

The human form of Calypso appears before Elisabeth, "I am doing well, Elisabeth," she says. "I want to let you know, as well, that you will need to visit this Oracle yourself."

Elisabeth raised her right eyebrow, "On land?"

Calypso smiled, sitting down across from Elisabeth, "Yes," she said with a smile, "but do not worry, you will find no curse to prevent you. I am giving you permission to step foot on land without incident. You have my word, as your friend, nothing ill will fall you due to stepping on land; however, it is only in this instant."

Elisabeth nodded her head, "It's that important that I find this Oracle?"

Calypso sighed, "Yes. Elisabeth, I won't lie and say this will be easy but I guarantee it is worth it. She will be a fine addition to your crew." _And to your life_, thought Calypso.

Elisabeth smiled, "Okay, I trust you. You've proven to be a great friend; you know I'd do anything for you."

Calypso smiled now, "I know. You have truly been a great Captain and, I don't say this about many people, a great friend as well."

Elisabeth nodded her head, "Thank you."

Calypso nodded her head, "Of course." With that, Calypso disappeared.

* * *

Calypso formed in a new place, far above the seas. This place was blight and had clouds formed around her. She sat down on one of the clouds.

"Will she go?" The disembodied voice asked the now re-formed Calypso.

"She will," Calypso answered.

"Good," the form of the dead William Turner appearing, "I am glad. I hope that she will be truly happy with this Oracle."

Calypso nodded her head, "I believe they both will be very happy, Will," she answered.

"I know. It's amazing what time does for a heart. When I first died, I wanted nothing but to be back with her again," he smirked as he looked for to Calypso, "but, now, I wanted nothing more than to see her happy."

Calypso laughed, "I guess the expression is true; time _does_ heal all wounds."

Will shook his head, "I guess so; oh, and Calypso? Thank you," and with that he disappeared.

Calypso smiled, "You're welcome," she answered. She then disappeared.


End file.
